New Jedi Order: Secrets And Shadows Of The Past
by Jenna-Jayen
Summary: New Jedi Order AU. Jacen Solo crash lands on a previously unknown and un-discovered planet during the middle of the Yuuzhan Vong war, and meets a woman with many secrets, who's people could be the key to defeating the Yuuzhan Vong and saving the Galaxy on
1. Strangers

**Disclaimer:** I'll make this quick. I don't own Star Wars, and I don't own any of the star Wars characters: Jacen Solo, Vergere etc, except for my own creations: Jayen Liau, Abriwan, and others that will be added later on.

I know it's different from the NJO books, and yes, I have read nearly all of them, including the very last one. This is technically an AU now, since I started writing it before Traitor was released in Australia. It is also a non Zenoma-Sekot AU.

Please bear with me, as it takes a while for me to get a chapter (let alone a story) put together, and I am also studying for my school Exams, so I don't have that much time. I'll update when I can. Please read Chapter 2: Strange Conversation

**The First 3 Chapters are up. Please, Please, Please review!!!**

Regards, Jenna-Jayen

Jacen shook his head to clear his thoughts. "What's going to happen to me?" He asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see." The woman said, smiling grimly, her white teeth starkly contrasting with the darkness surrounding her. "Follow."

Turning abruptly in the darkness, she became all but invisible, and only the sound of her robe enabled Jacen Solo to follow her. Not even the force could help him, for whenever he reached out towards her through the Force, he encountered a Void. 'Just like it used be with the Yuuzhan Vong' he thought, and grimly set aside the unwelcome thought.

The woman he was following was strange. She hadn't given a name, or told him where he was. She had just 'appeared' as if from nowhere and begun to talk to him about nothing in particular. And thinking back on his meeting her, he realised how much like Vergere she was.

'Except Vergere isn't here, and this woman isn't her, and most probably isn't here either. I'm probably seeing things again.'

Then the whispers began. Like voices, only too quiet to be voices. And he could feel eyes, boring into his back, and into his head, down to his soul.

Looking all around, searching the darkness for any telltale sign of life other than himself and the woman, he thought he saw a bit of movement to his left. Stopping abruptly, he reached into his sleeve and withdrew his Lightsabre. Switching it on, he waited a second for his eyes to adjust to the brilliant green light.

Before he had time to react, his Lightsabre was whisked from his grasp, and he looked around once again, noting the grey walls of the cavern, and was astonished to see hundreds, of Lightsabre bearing people, all of various species, but many who appeared to be of the same species as the woman.

"I thought I told you to leave all your weapons in your ship." He heard the woman say behind him.

Spinning around, he gaped at her. For in one of her hands she held his light sabre, still switched on, and in the other hand, she held another Lightsabre with a purple blade on each end. But it wasn't the Lightsabres that made him gape it was her beauty. He had never seen a more beautiful woman; even Tenel'Ka couldn't match up to her beauty. 'She's the most beautiful being I've ever seen. But who are all these others? They couldn't be Jedi...'

"It's too late to worry about that now. And since you've seen what you shouldn't have seen..."

Jacen interrupted her, "You aren't going to kill me are you?"

She laughed. Her tinkling laughter filled the cavern, and reminded him of trickling waterfalls and birdsong. "Of course not, child. Why in the Force's sake would you think that?" Her expression became serious.

"Well, usually when someone says what you said, they mean that they're going to kill you..." Jacen said, trailing off for a lack of words. "You're Jedi, aren't you? All of you I mean... You have Lightsabres, and you wear robes, like all Jedi do..."

"What makes you think we are Jedi? I could have killed a Jedi to get this Lightsabre, and then taken it apart to see how it was built, put it back together, and then shared the knowledge of how to build a Lightsabre with these others..."

"Or, you and the others could be Jedi and have been taught how to make Lightsabres by your Masters." Jacen interrupted.

"Hmm, good imagination you have. You are only partially correct, child. I will answer your questions, should you have any, when we get to the Haven. In the meantime, you will be blindfolded, as we cannot allow strangers to know the path to the Haven." After saying that, she signalled to a young man who appeared to be of her kind. The young man smiled shyly at Jacen, and signalled for him to bow his head. Jacen obeyed, since he didn't have any other choice, and allowed the young man to tie a strip of soft fabric over his eyes, blinding him temporarily until they reached this 'Haven' that the woman had talked about.

Jacen tried once more to reach out with the force, but found the space around him 'blocked' so that he couldn't sense a thing. 'They think up every precaution don't they?'.

It seemed to take forever for the woman and her many comrades to lead Jacen from the Cavern and its off-shooting tunnels, but when the cool breeze brushed against Jacen's cheek, he welcomed it with relief. As they left the tunnels, the woman stopped beside a rock, and touched some hidden control panel there, making sure that the hologram image of a cliff-face was intact before continuing on after the large group of people.

Jacen didn't know where he was being taken, but when the blindfold was finally removed, he found himself in a comfortable room containing a single bed, a desk with a chair, a table with two chairs, a couch of sorts, and a cupboard with clothes of the right size to fit him. There was also a door, but the pad beside it wouldn't activate, no matter what he did to it.


	2. Strange Conversation

**Disclaimer:** I'll make this quick. I don't own Star Wars, and I don't own any of the star Wars characters: Jacen Solo, Vergere etc, except for my own creations: Jayen Liau, Abriwan, and others that will be added later on.

Please read Chapter 3: Mother And Son

**Please, Please, Please review!!!**

Regards, Jenna-Jayen

Jacen was alone in the room for an undeterminable amount of time. His meals were put into the room while he slept, and no matter how lightly he slept, he never woke to see anyone delivering the food. The food was just 'there' when he woke up.

On what he thought was his tenth day in the room, he was woken by a 'hiss' as the door opened, allowing the young man who had blindfolded him to enter, and then closed again.

The young man bowed respectfully to Jacen, and then took a few steps towards him.

"I hope you are comfortable." The young man said, and a soft voice that reminded Jacen of the wind when it went through the trees on Yavin 4.

Jacen nodded, and waited for the young man to continue.

"I apologise for the long wait, but the Haven is very busy with the crop harvesting at the moment, and my mother couldn't spare the time to come and see you." The young man gestured for Jacen to take a seat at the table.

"Your mother?" Jacen asked, curious.

"I am sorry; I thought she had told you. The woman who found you and your crashed ship, she is my mother. She is also the Leader of the colony. Everyone calls her Jayen, but occasionally someone calls her Ileana. I've always called her Jayen, even when I was a child..." The young man trailed off and looked down uncomfortably at his hands, which where carefully folded in his lap. "I'm not really supposed to be here, but I was curious. What is it like on the Outside?" The young man looked up, and a burning curiosity lit up his grey eyes.

"Uh, the Outside? You mean the Galaxy, right?" The young man nodded. "First could you tell me your name? It doesn't feel right to talk to someone without knowing their name." Jacen said, choosing his words carefully. Obviously the young man felt uncomfortable talking about himself.

"I'm Abriwan. But everyone just calls me Rii." The young man smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jacen. Jacen Solo." Jacen replied. He like the young man already. 'Abriwan couldn't be much older than me... Maybe I've found an ally amongst strangers...' Jacen thought, quickly going over notions and ideas that popped into his head. "Why aren't you allowed to be here? Is it a general rule that no ones allowed to visit 'prisoners'? Or is it just that because I'm from off world and you're the Leader's son?" 'Whoops!' maybe he had gone a bit too far with 'that' question.

However, Abriwan just laughed. "The rule is actually in place to 'protect' us from the Outside. Jayen wants us to be safe and protected until the whole problem with Chancellor Palpatine and Count Dooku blows over."

Jacen looked incredulously at the young man. How could these people not 'know' that Palpatine was dead? And who was this Dooku person? More questions were popping into Jacen's head even as he tried to reorganise his thoughts.

The young man saw the look of incredulity on Jacen's face, and became a little confused. "What?" he said.

"Uh, well. I don't know how to put this to you Rii, but 'Emperor' Palpatine is dead. My Uncle Luke killed him with the help of Darth Vader, also known as Anakin Skywalker, my Grandfather. And that was almost 30 years ago." Jacen said.

Abriwan stared at him incredulously. "You mean, we've been here for the past 50 years or so for no reason? But, why would my mother hide this from us?" Abriwan glanced at Jacen again.

"Maybe she didn't know? Maybe she's been waiting for word from someone on the outside." Jacen said, trying to make the young man feel better about his mother.

"Maybe." Abriwan said sullenly.

"Hey, it's not that bad. My parents kept a lot of stuff from me when I was younger. In fact, they sent me, my twin sister and my younger brother..." he stopped for a second, the pain that he still felt over his brothers death hurt more than anything else had, "away to another planet just to keep us safe." He swallowed hard.

"Thinking of your family pains you?" Abriwan said, shocked at the thought.

"No. Not really. But my younger brother died recently. Only a year ago, yet it seems so much longer." He swallowed once more. "The Yuuzhan Vong killed him."

Abriwan drew back as though he had been stung. "The Yuuzhan Vong?" He hissed. "They are filthy, bloodsucking, family-betraying infidels!" He spat.

This time it was Jacen's turn to be surprised. "Y-you know of them?" He stuttered slightly.

"Yes." Abriwan said, staring at a spot on the wall behind Jacen. "They were once of my mothers people, many millions of years ago. Every Moraiyan child knows of the Yuuzhan Vong. The Blood-Traitors." The young man made an ugly face. "They left the home world, when my mother was young. They believed that being at war was the only way to live, and that anyone who thought differently should be killed. While the rest of my mothers' people tried to bring peace to the galaxy, those infidels undermined all their efforts. They attacked anyone who was weaker than them, and caused much strife for those that were stronger. Until my mothers' mother exiled them from this galaxy." He stopped, staring at Jacen.

"My mothers' people are sworn to protect the people of this galaxy. And so am I. If it is true that the Yuuzhan Vong have returned, then you can be sure that the people of this world will help your people as best as we can." Abriwan stood up abruptly and bowed. "Even though I will probably get in trouble for having come and talked with you, it is imperative that my mother receives this information." He bowed once more, leaving through the door that opened up for him as he left.

Jacen was left with only his thoughts, and they were busy whirling around in his mind. "Why don't they know about what has happened in the last 30 years? Have they led such sheltered lives that they are completely cut off from the outside?" Jacen muttered, trying to figure out these mysterious people.


	3. Mother And Son

**Disclaimer:** I'll make this quick. I don't own Star Wars, and I don't own any of the star Wars characters: Jacen Solo, Vergere etc, except for my own creations: Jayen Liau, Abriwan, and others that will be added later on.

Please bear with me, as it takes a while for me to get a chapter (let alone a story) put together, and I am also studying for my school Exams, so I don't have that much time. I'll update when I can.

Still Coming!!! Chapter 4: Unexpected Company

**Please, Please, Please review!!!**

Regards, Jenna-Jayen

Abriwan hurried down the drab grey-metal corridor. His was filled with dread at the thought of the Yuuzhan Vong being back. "They can't be back. They just can't be!" He muttered, drawing the glance of an Achnox med-tech that was walking past.

Abriwan glared at the med-tech, causing the Achnox male to hurry on past and down the corridor, looking fearfully over his shoulders.

"What will mother say when she hears about this? She'll have my hide for sure. I just know it!" He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew that he had to tell his mother about the news.

His mother hadn't had much time for him lately. Oh, she'd been there for him when he was younger, before he'd gone to the training academy and made his first Lightsabre, but she hadn't actually talked to him, or asked him how he was and if he wasn't finding his jobs too difficult.

When he was younger, only just out of the nest, he'd caught his mother crying in her study over a small pictograph of a young man with sandy-brown hair and beard and piercing blue eyes. Abriwan had realised later that the young man looked much like him, and had come to the conclusion that the young man was either his father or his brother.

He'd never told his mother about that day. And for good reasons too. Every time someone even mentioned the fact that Abriwan had grown up without a father, she snapped at that person.

"Maybe my father has something to do with that young man, Jacen. Maybe that's why mother hasn't gone to see him. Or maybe, there is something else that has kept her away from the young man." Abriwan muttered as he came to the door of his mothers' private office.

He touched the door chime beside it, and stepped back slightly as is swished open.

"You can come in Abriwan." He heard his mother call from further inside.

Abriwan entered his mothers domain cautiously, suspicion playing at the corners of his mind, just out of reach.

"I need to speak with you mother. It's a matter of extreme importance." He said as he walked towards her desk, being very careful not to look her in the eye.

"Oh, and I suppose that it has something to do with your disobeying my orders and talking to the young _Jeedi_ boy, hmmm?" His mother stated.

Abriwan looked up, startled that his mother knew. "H-how did you know?" He stammered, walking carefully closer to her.

"I know lots of things Abriwan. But what I don't know is what you and the boy were talking about. I made the decision to put force-shields around the room to stop the boy from using the force and to stop others from sensing him. So, of course I cannot know what the two of you were discussing. Also, you missed dinner, so I suspected that something was up." His mother looked at him, sizing him up as though he were a beast ready to go to the slaughter. "So what did you and the boy talk about, hmmm?"

Abriwan sat down on a stool in front of her desk and sighed heavily. "He told me that Palpatine was dead. That his uncle, Luke Skywalker, had killed Palpatine with the Help of Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker, the boy Jacen's Grandfather, almost 30 years ago." Abriwan took a deep breath before continuing. "He also said that there was a New Republic. And that the Yuuzhan Vong had returned to the galaxy." He stopped as his mother drew in a sharp breath. "They aren't doing very well against the Yuuzhan Vong mother, they need our help. We're the only ones who know how to defeat them." Abriwan stopped for breath again. "Did you know? About Palpatine being dead, the Clone Wars being over? Did you know about the Vong and not tell any of us? If you did, why?" He glowered at his mother. He didn't like the fact that she always kept secrets from the people.

"Abriwan, son, you have good reason to be angry with me. But please do bear in mind that it is my job to protect us all. It has been my job to protect all of my people since I was born, and even before then." She stopped and stared at him pointedly.

"As for the Yuuzhan Vong, I did not know that they had returned. And I can assure you, that we will help that young man and his people. It is our duty, and the Vong are not only a threat to them, but a threat to us as well." She stopped in thought, and a slight tremor passed through her body. Her first husband had gone with the Vong. He had left her and had taken her first son with him all those years ago. She had never forgiven him for it. The war against the Yuuzhan Vong was a personal one for her.

"Believe me Rii; we will fight against the Yuuzhan Vong. We will destroy them." She said the last with such venom in her voice that Abriwan jumped in shock and surprise.

Abriwan didn't know what to say. He had never sensed such anger in his mother before.

"Abriwan, I need to think." Jayen looked compassionately at her only son as she tried to control the turmoil of her mind. "Go and get yourself something to eat." She stood up and moved around the desk. Ushering Abriwan out the door of her office, Jayen gave a sigh. Her son was too much like herself at that age. 'No, I was like that only forty years ago..." Sighing again, Jayen went back to her desk. There was too much to do, she had to start the preparations for their return to the known Galaxy.


End file.
